ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
C.O.V.
is the first kaiju in the Ultraman Gaia TV series to appear on Earth. C.O.V.'s race along with Pazuzu's originate from Star (Planet) M91, where the Radical Destruction Bringer harvested them for their invasion of Earth. Subtitles: *C.O.V.: *Varsite: History Ultraman Gaia Generation I Arriving on Earth through a wormhole, C.O.V. burst out of what is to believed to be a meteorite. Panic entered the streets as the monster released several blasts of energy into buildings and destroying them. As X.I.G sent out their fighter jets to take care of the monster, Fighter 2 was brought down by the beast, and a young man, Gamu Takayama, watched as the other Fighters engaged on the beast. Suddenly, time began to slow down and stop, following a hole appearing beneath Gamu and causing him to fall through, revealing the giant, Ultraman Gaia. Gamu then becomes the host of Gaia, and the two fuse to fight C.O.V. together. After nearly getting defeated by the gigantic terror, Gaia destroyed it with Photon Edge. Trivia *C.O.V. stands for C'osmic '''O'rganism 'V'anguard. **An alternate version is 'C'ybernetic 'O'rganism 'V'anguard. *C.O.V.'s roar is modified raptor hiss from the movie Jurassic Park. Generation II C.O.V. returns as in Ultraman Gaia episode 10, "Rock Fight". This version of C.O.V. was a female member of the species. As a ship (called Varsite) emerged from the same wormhole the original C.O.V. came from, X.I.G arrives and attacks Varsite with everything they have. When it was discovered that the ship is housing thousands of eggs, each containing baby C.O.V.'s, the attack grew stronger. Eventually, and with the help of Team Crow's rock n' roll music, the ship crash-lands in an uninhabited area in Alaska. As the smoke cleared, a familiar roar is heard as the second generation of C.O.V. emerged from the ship. Seeing the creature, Gamu immediately transforms into Ultraman Gaia. Slashing and striking the silver and red hero, C.O.V. II put up a valiant fight. When the surviving eggs began to hatch, Gaia tried to destroy them, but the adult grabbed him from behind and the babies opened fire on him. As she had Gaia at her mercy, the Fighters turned their attention to the oversize monster. As their planes began to fire, the baby C.O.V.s began to fire on them. Switching to the more pressing target, the war machines obliterated all the babies in a fiery blitz. Gaia then quickly gained the upper hand, pummeling C.O.V. II with a series of strong punches and kicks. The hero grabbed the creature and threw it to the ship she came from. As C.O.V. II was knocked out, Gaia unleashed the Quantum Stream and destroyed the second C.O.V. completely as well as the alien ship. Trivia *C.O.V. II is a female. **C.O.V. II is also referred to as C.O.V. II (White Version) in some books. This could imply that female C.O.V. are always white. *The C.O.V. II suit is later modified to make Syazac. Baby C.O.V. The are the infants that were hatched from the eggs carried by the ship that C.O.V. II was searching for. After the nest crashed in a forest, C.O.V. II made herself known as he examined the wreckage of the nest. Gamu quickly turned into Ultraman Gaia once he got a good look of the giant creature. Gaia outmaneuvered and dodged the monster's attacks, and while Cybernetic Organism Vanguard did land some hits it wasn't enough to dominate him. Once the Baby C.O.V.s hatched, Gaia sought their destruction with a Quantum Stream only for his enemy to grab him as the babies used their remarkably powerful energy blasts on him. XIG arrived in time to save Gaia and lure the babies away from their guardian. While the babies tried they were no match for XIG's assault. Trivia *The Baby C.O.V. suit was later modified to make Baby Syazak. *The Baby C.O.V. were portrayed by child suit actors. Super C.O.V. Alchemy Stars used a machine to open a wormhole, in order to gain access to Star M19, believing it to be the source of the kaiju from the Radical Destruction Bringer, as Alchemy Stars had found signs of both C.O.V. and Pazuzu. However as GUARD used the worm hole machine, the Radical Destruction Bringer intercepted it with one of their own and unleashed two improved versions of two kaiju, allied with Super Pazuzu. The two absorbed the energy in the wormhole and were powered up when arriving on Earth. Ultraman Gaia, who was already on the scene trying to stop Alchemy Stars, attacked them, but he was over powered. Team Crow was easily taken down by Super Pazuzu's horn lightning while Super C.O.V. blasted away at the Alchemy Stars base. Hiroya Fujimiya became Ultraman Agul and the two heroes fought back. The two super monsters were of no match for the combines might of Earth's guardians and after Gaia became Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version the assaults continued and ended with both heroes using the Photon Stream attacks to destroy the two kaiju. Trivia *Super C.O.V.'s suit was modified from the original generation's costume. Ultraman Ginga C.O.V. participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against the Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is unknown where the Spark Doll of C.O.V. has fallen. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S A Spark Doll copy of C.O.V. was used along with Golza, Melba, Reigubas, and Gan Q by Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc Sometime in 1908, Super C.O.V. emerged in a fjord and then rampages in Rusalka until Ultraman Orb engaged in a heated battle with it. Although the monster was defeated, Gai was left in a state of amnesia while Jugglus Juggler harvested its card and used it in unison with Kingsaurus II and Pris-Ma to awaken Maga-Zetton. Data : C.O.V. can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead. * : C.O.V. is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. C.O.V. Energy Blast.gif|Flash C.O.V. Shot - Super= Super C.O.V. :;Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 170,000 t *Origin: Star M91 :;Powers and Weapons * : Super C.O.V. can fire the same energy blasts, however, they are more powerful, capable of making large explosions. * : Super C.O.V. is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. Super C.O.V Shot.gif|Flash C.O.V. Shot }} - Generation II= : C.O.V. II can fire missile-strength energy blasts from her forehead. * : C.O.V. II is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around her. *Varsite: C.O.V. II can house herself into the Varsite for transportation. C.O.V.II Energy Blast.gif|Flash C.O.V. Shot - Baby= Baby C.O.V. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Star M91, Varsite :;Powers and Weapons * : Baby C.O.V. can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead. *Varsite: Baby C.O.V. can house themselves into the Varsite for transportation and protection. Flash Baby COV Shot.gif|Energy Blast }} }} - Varsite= Varsite is a colossal gigantic spacecraft-like cocoon that were sent to Earth to deliver a colony of C.O.V. for Earth invasion. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Length: 800 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Star M91 :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Varsite can self-levitate to fly in the void of space. *Radio Wave disrupt: Varsite can unleash an unknown pulse that can disrupt radio waves to block all types of communication devices. *Light Bullet Stream: Varsite can launch a stream of light bullets upon detecting an enemy. :;Weakness High volume radio waves such as heavy metal musics can damage the Varsite from inside. VarsiteAttack.png|Light Bullet Stream }} Gallery Ultraman Gaia C.O.V. COVo.png C.O.V I.png Gaia v C.O.V.png C.O.V vs Gaia.png Gaia v cov.png Super C.O.V. Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu.png Pazuzu-COV.png Gaia v2 Agul v2 v cov v2 pazu v2.png Miscellaneous Super Cov.png|Kaiju Card C2-044.png C.O.V._.jpeg id:C.O.V. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Five King's Body Parts Category:Female Kaiju